


First Thaw

by bluefrogsbestfrogs



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting, Tumblr Challenge, smutlette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefrogsbestfrogs/pseuds/bluefrogsbestfrogs
Summary: Year after year, he returns to the same place, hoping to see her.





	First Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by @englishmajor226: " Set your phone timers to five minutes and write me the most intriguing, sexiest, hottest, most intense scene between Rogan you can."
> 
> While this isn't the sexiest scene I've ever written *cough Dimensions Chapter 17 cough* *cough maybe chapter 11 too*, it was a lot of fun to write.

It was the same every year.

The first sign of spring found Logan back at that same shitty bar in Edmonton. He’d been waiting for a decent thaw for a few weeks now. And finally, the first sprouts of grass were emerging from the frozen ground and the buds on the trees were coming on. It wouldn’t be long before the landscape burst into a blinding swath of new growth.

He tossed back the whiskey, sure that he’d finally spot her tonight. She’d followed the same pattern, same as him, without fail for the last five seasons. He scented the bar again, hoping for the distinctive hint of ocean salt and rain that meant she was close by, but let out a sniff as he signaled for another round. He started to wonder what made her want to make the annual journey to this broken-down watering hole near the base of the Canadian Rockies, but he found himself not caring. He didn’t give a single fuck as to what brought her here, as long as she kept comin’.

The first time he’d spotted her, it had been just as he’d put his arm around some blonde barfly as they headed out the door. It’d been too fuckin’ long since he’d been with a woman, and the blonde had been far too eager for him to pass up. The girl with the strange silver streak at the peak of her forehead had snickered under her breath as he headed past her, and he’d jerked his head around to narrow his eyes at her. She’d merely raised one eyebrow back at him as he strode by her, saluting him with a shot of whiskey. He’d been intrigued by her behavior, but more interested in the woman by his side to pay much more attention.

He hadn’t been able to shake the image of her that night. For some reason, those deep goddamn brown eyes had done something to him. And no amount of rutting between the eager blonde’s legs had been able to dampen that spark.

He’d almost been able to forget about her in the year that passed until his next visit. But as soon as he’d entered the bar, he’d taken one whiff of the stagnant smoke-filled bar and found a delectable scent hovering in the air to his right. She was there. Sippin’ a whiskey and chatting with the barman. A growl left his chest before he could stop it. He didn’t like it. But what the fuck business of his was it if she wanted to talk with some local idiot?

A few hours later he’d made his mark and approached a brunette who was drinking at the opposite end of the bar from the mystery girl. He told himself the hair color had nothin’ to do with that other girl. He’d made his way over, made some small talk, bought her a drink, all the while keeping an eye on the girl across from him. She’d rolled her eyes at him as he leaned into the brunette’s neck and whispered what he wanted to do to her. He’d just raised one eyebrow back in challenge. Daring her. Wanting her to stop him. But she merely raised a glass in salute as he headed out of the bar, brunette in tow.

It had continued like that for the next two years. He’d come in to town at the first sign of spring, haunt the bar for a few days until she finally appeared. She’d saluted his conquests, and he’d growled in his chest in warning at any man dumb enough to approach her while he was watching her.

Then, he’d found their annual ritual disturbed by some red-eyed fuck she’d brought with her. He smelled of sulphur and the bayou and Logan wanted to rip his claws through the smug bastard’s face. He was touchin’ her, nuzzling her neck and runnin’ his hands through that dual colored hair of hers. That was the first time Logan hadn’t left with a woman. He’d stalked out of the bar and slammed the door behind him. And he didn’t come back until the following year.

She’d been alone that time. No Cajun bastard in tow. And Logan had been too fuckin’ pleased to see it. He shoved down the scent of her sadness and loneliness, determined to let that smooth scent of her wash over him. He’d almost made up his mind to finally go after what he wanted, when two women crashed in from the parking lot and laughed as they saw their friend and sat down next to her.

Logan had scowled at the sight of them. They didn’t show any signs of leaving. He’d sighed as he tossed back another shot, and watched the trio get steadily more and more drunk, finally making their way outside where Logan had followed them, breathing a sigh of relief as they climbed into a cab. As she’d shut the door behind her, the mystery girl had spotted him staring from the shadows of the bar’s overhang. She’d winked at him and turned back to her friends, laughing.

Finally, that intoxicating scent washed over him as the door to the bar swung wide and she stepped inside. He was done with this game they’d been playing. Fuck the rules they’d made up. He stood up from the barstool and stalked over to where she’d sat, her dark eyes following every step.

“Two shots of whiskey,” he muttered to the bartender.

 “That’s presumptuous of ya.” Her voice was like smooth honey and he fucking relished the sound of it.

He didn’t respond. He was done waiting. “You alone tonight?”

“Yeah,” she replied, tossing back one of the glasses of whiskey the bartender had placed in front of them.

“No red-eyed fucks?” He couldn’t keep the edge of a growl out of his voice.

“Nope.”

“No hysterical girlfriends?”

“No,” she answered with a ghost of a smile.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He threw some bills on the counter as she stood up and sauntered back toward the door.

As soon as they were outside, he threw her against the side of the building. He needed to taste her. Now. He bent his head down and kissed her. Hard. Tasting the whiskey on her tongue, he nipped her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth wider. She moaned into his mouth as she settled her hips against his. Fuck. She tasted even better than he’d imagined.

He brought one hand to her hips, rocking her against the length of his jeans and he growled as he smelled the beginnings of her arousal fill the air. She pressed one hand against his chest and gripped his bicep as she ground herself against him. He couldn’t help that dark wildness that surged up at the feeling of her and he bit her lip, hard. She jerked against him and then shuddered as he laved the sting away with his tongue. She pressed one hand against his chest and pushed lightly. He was disappointed, thinking he’d moved too fast, gone too far. But instead, she looked up at him, pupils dilated from her arousal and the darkness. Smiling, she reached down to grab his hand and pull him forward away from the bar.

“Let’s go, sugar. My car is this way.”

“Logan,” he growled as he followed behind her.

“Marie,” she threw back over her shoulder.

 


End file.
